WOW Didn't see that coming
by chcedcharry
Summary: Annabeth has always been picked on.One day she can't take it anymore and w she's America's sweetheart but what happens when Annabeth has to return to that Hellhole.Go with Annabeth as she confronts her past and gets her friends back maybe even love.RATED T MAYBE M IN THE FUTURE!
1. WOW did't see that coming

**P.S Annabeth looks like Ella henderson right know she looks like Ella at her audition **

**Annabeth's pov**

I've always been picked on by the popular ,Jason,Nico,Frank,Leo,Piper,Hazel,and they were my friends but when we entered Middle school they stared hanging out with the popular's Rachel,Reyna,Calypso,Drew,Gwen,and the jocks Luke,Ethen,and started to make fun of my weight,glasses,braces, and how smart I it's the first day of Highschool. I took a deep breath and walked in the first thing I heard when i made it to my locker was "Well well well what do we have here'' I turn to see all my old friends and the boyfriends and girlfriends.

''Well isn't it Anniebell.'' spats Drew.

'' What do you want?" I try to say loud but it comes out as a whimper.

"Oh we just wanted to say hi and this.'' Reyna says as she drops all my books on the floor right when the bell rings.

''Bye Annie'' say Calypso.

**Percy pov**

Rachel puts her arms **around** me as we walk away from from Annabeth.''What a loser'' Rachel says.I wanted to tell them she was not a loser but I as well tell them about my long time crush on her.I don't remember why we ditched Annabeth in Middle school but I know we fucked up.**BIG TIME.**

**Annabeth pov**

They day went by like any other day get tripped and be last for class but then lunch 's head turn as the popular's walked up to the stage.

''Hey look waht I have here'' said Rachel as she held up my song book."Little Anniebell's song book why don't you read it Rey"

" My pleasure here we go'' Please don't i thought to myself''

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br>So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
>I guess that I forgot I had a <span>choice<span>  
>I let you push me past the breaking point<br>I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Already brushing off the dustga<br>You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
>Like thunder gonna shake the ground<br>You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
>Get ready 'cause I've had enough<br>I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
>I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Louder, louder than a lion<br>'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>You're gonna hear me roar"

As she finished I got up and ran right before she trow my songbook at me and everybody started to laugh.

**_TIME SKIP_**

**Percy pov**

Annabeth didn't come to school all week I'm worried.


	2. Somebody Loves You

**Annabeth's pov**

All week I didn't go to school instead I had my braces taken out, got contacts that show my grey eyes,and I started working out 24 seven.

While I was in the waiting room waiting for my contacts I started to sing and this guy named Apollo I had a great voice and offered me

a record deal so I said yeah and told me we leave at the end of the week but today we have a show on Good Morning America.

**(Right know Annabeth looks like Betty Who From her video Somebody Loves You) **

"Annabeth you ready?'' Apollo asks

" Yeah let's go'' I replied

**Percy pov**

We were in Homeroom when said " Annabeth Chase''.

I looked up to see if she answered when Travis came running throught the door ''put on channel 2 now'' he yelled.

Mr. Brunner did just as the host said '' now presenting new teen star Annabeth Chase sining her new song Somebody Loves You''. The Channel switched to out side in Time Square were Annabeth was stading on the stage.

"Hello New York" the crowd cheered '' I'm gonna sing my new song Somebody Loves IT''.She starts singing""

Who's around when the days feel long

Who's around when you can't be strong  
>Who's around when you're losing your mind<br>Who cares that you get home safe  
>Who knows you can't be replaced<br>Who thinks that you're one of a kind

Somebody misses you when you're away  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday<br>Somebody wants to hear you say  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<p>

I'm around when your head is heavy  
>I'm around when your hands aren't steady<br>I'm around when your day's gone all wrong  
>I care that you feel at home<br>Cause I know that you feel alone  
>I think you're going to miss me when I'm gone<p>

Somebody misses you when you're away  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday<br>Somebody wants to hear you say  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<p>

Why don't you come on over  
>Why don't you lay me down<br>Does the pain feel better  
>When I'm around<br>If I am good to you  
>Won't you be good to me<br>That's how easy this should be

Somebody misses you when you're away (Somebody misses you baby)  
>They wanna wake up with you everyday (They wanna wake up with you)<br>Somebody wants to hear you say (Oh they want you to say)  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you<br>Ooh somebody loves you  
>Ooh somebody loves you"<p>

"Wow I didn't see that coming"I said


	3. AN SORRY!

**So so sorry i haven´t updated in a long time. With school and me being in cross-country and 3 other school clubs.I know **

**no excuses but i really i´m ´s why i´m posting chapter 3 later or tomorrow but i need some i really need some songs suggestions for Annabeth!**


	4. This is The Beat of My Heart

**A/N i know you have been waiting so here goes nothing chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth´s POV( looks like Taylor Swift but she sounds like different singers)<strong>

_3 Years Later (P.S she a senior now)_

"WHAT"!Was my reaction when Apollo dropped the i just came back from my Red tour and was thinking of making a new album but no Apollo just had to come.

"Yes you have to back to school and no disguise"he said."you will go for your senior year and judge their battle of bands".

"What school Goode High School".With that i couldn´t be happening to me.I have to go back to that hell i was treated as a pecie of Shit what he said no disguise. Oh Oh this could be good.

"Ok"I said

"Good you leave tomorrow and start the next day"he said and with that left.I went and grabbed my guitar and opened my song book.

It was called Sparks Fly I wrote it in 8th grade. It´s about a boy with raven black hair and the most gorgeous pair of green eyes.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of <span>cards<span>  
>You're the kind of reckless<br>That should send me runnin'  
>But I kinda know that I won't get far<br>And you stood there in front of me  
>Just <span>close<span> enough to touch  
>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<br>What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the <span>pain<span>  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<br>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You <span>find<span> I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<br>But with you I know it's no good  
>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<br>And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<br>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
>Meet me in the pouring rain,<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<p>

And the sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>And the sparks fly...

With that I thought about revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy´s POV<strong>

Me and the guys Jason,Nico,Leo,Frank were starting practice we were in a band and were getting ready for battle of the we were gonna get a cerlibty judge but didn´t know who it was just girls were over and were listing to the radio

and then the spokesperson said.

"Now if you liked that track your gonna love this presting her new single Birthday is Annabeth Chase"All the girls jumped up but Piper and Hazel

"Oh I love this song" they said.I looked at them with a blank expression did they even remember what we did to her all that was forgotten when I heard Annabeth´s sweet voice.

I heard you're feeling nothing's going right  
>Why don't you let me stop by?<br>The clock is ticking, running out of time  
>So we should party all night<p>

So cover your eyes,  
>I have a surprise<br>I hope you got a healthy appetite  
>If you wanna dance,<br>If you want it all  
>You know that I'm the girl that you should call<p>

Boy, when you're with me  
>I'll give you a taste<br>Make it like your birthday everyday  
>I know you like it sweet<br>So you can have your cake  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

So make a wish  
>I'll make it like your birthday everyday<br>I'll be your gift  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

Pop your confetti  
>Pop your Pérignon<br>So hot and heavy  
>'Til dawn<br>I got you spinning  
>Like a disco ball<br>All night they're playing  
>Your song<p>

We're living the life  
>We're doing it right<br>You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
>If you wanna dance<br>If you want it all  
>You know that I'm the girl that you should call<p>

Boy, when you're with me  
>I'll give you a taste<br>Make it like your birthday everyday  
>I know you like it sweet<br>So you can have your cake  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

So make a wish  
>I'll make it like your birthday everyday<br>I'll be your gift  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit  
>It's time to bring out the big balloons<br>So let me get you in your birthday suit  
>It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons<p>

Boy, when you're with me  
>I'll give you a taste<br>Make it like your birthday everyday  
>I know you like it sweet<br>So you can have your cake  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

Boy, when you're with me  
>I'll give you a taste<br>Make it like your birthday everyday  
>I know you like it sweet<br>So you can have your cake  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

So make a wish  
>I'll make it like your birthday everyday<br>I'll be your gift  
>Give you something good to celebrate<p>

Happy birthday

I would give anything to see Annabeth again but she would probably hate that song we got ready to play Nico drums,Jason guitar , Leo keyboard,Frank bass,and me as the lead singer.

"Ready,ok let´s start" I were singing one of my favorite songs This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco.

This is gospel for the fallen ones  
>Locked away in permanent slumber<br>Assembling their philosophies  
>From pieces of broken memories<p>

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[x2]_  
>The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds<br>But they haven't seen the best of us yet

If you love me let me go  
>If you love me let me go<br>'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
>The fear of falling apart<br>And truth be told, I never was yours  
>The fear, the fear of falling apart<p>

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[x2]_

This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
>Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards<br>Confessing their apostasies  
>Led away by imperfect <span>impostors<span>

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart _[x2]_

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
>And bury me alive<br>'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go  
>If you love me let me go<br>'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
>The fear of falling apart<br>And truth be told, I never was yours  
>The fear, the fear of falling apart<p>

Oh, the fear of falling apart  
>Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart<p>

_[x4]_  
>(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)<br>The fear of falling apart

* * *

><p><strong>There you go chapter 3 i probably won´t be able to update till Sunday sorry.I will update if i can 3 or 4 times a week.<strong>

**Need more songs please for Percy and Annabeth.I will see if I can use them. Thank you for the reviews and comments.**

**Love ya Chedcharry out son!**


End file.
